Holes In The Floor Of Heaven
by InTheShadowOfSignificance
Summary: Enzai: Guildias feels inclined to help Guys get warm one harshly cold winter night. And it's not in the way you're thinking.


Disclaimer: I do not own Enzai

Disclaimer: I do not own Enzai

Warnings/Notes: Contains swearing and adult situations. Because Guys is 14 in all versions of the game except the American one, I refer to him as a boy and child in this story.

Summary: 50 Enzai themes in various genres. All pairings, requests accepted. First: Guildias is reverting back to the kind, trance-like state that both frightens and confuses Guys, and while whispering to him of tales of his youth, he decides the boy is cold and needs to take a warm bath. One-sided GuildiasGuys Spoilers.

The air was cold and harsh around his body. Guys shivered at the dull ache working its way up his legs and into his back, which had grown stiff and sore from shoveling snow all day. His fingers still burned with an unrelenting fury as he worked both feeling and warmth into them, kneading the thin blanket he was given with his sore and swollen hands. Vallewida was in the medical room after a rather violent session with Durer the night before, and could not offer the young boy his body heat tonight. Silently Guys hoped the man was all right.

Sighing and cursing under his breath he sat up in bed and rocked his body back and fourth to try and stimulate warmth. Slowly he lifted his hands to his mouth and breathed on them; wispy trails of artificial smoke filling the empty space within them. "Damn." In his anger he threw the word around like it was going out of style, now, even his breath felt cold. His fingers throbbed the more he tried to warm them, and he fought back the urge to press them to the cold, stone walls around him and keep them there.

No. If his fingers weren't back to normal by morning he couldn't work, if he couldn't work he'd be sent to the penace chamber, or even worse, to Guildias. He shuddered at the thought and rubbed his hands together furiously. Durer was dangerous, deadly even, but there was something about Guildias that unnerved his very soul, enslaving his will at its core. The man was harsh one moment and in the next meeting, uncharacteristically kind, and even gentle. There was something very _wrong _with Guildias, and unlike Durer, it was that aside from the obvious.

He paused in his complaining as the rhythmic sound of footsteps resounded, bringing a menacing presence closer and closer to his cell until finally the bars gave a moan as someone leaned against them.

_Please don't let it be Durer, please god don't let it be Durer. _But his prayer was in vain, a voice resounded that could not be mistaken, "Oi." It called to him gruffly as the man on the other end of the bars rattled them; "You awake in there?"

Guys attempted to stay hidden in the dark shadows on the walls but he knew that could not save him from the guard's persistence, forcing himself to swallow he offered his reply, "Yes. Do you have work for me?" He asked.

Durer grunted with laughter in response, "You have a visitor brat, get out of bed." Guys watched him fiddle with the ring of keys he held until he found the one that unlocked his cell. Turning it inside the small hole he threw the door open as it gave an evil hiss, and holding out his hands to be cuffed, he nervously followed Durer. There was no doubt in his mind now where he was going.

"Guys." The voice awaiting him at the end of the hall sent his haunches up. Guildias held a candle in his right hand, illuminating the passageways of the prison, and Guys, dirty face. "Good to know you're still awake." Fighting back the urge to respond in a manor that would wind him up in a torture room Guys nodded.

"I heard you wanted to see me." His voice trembled with uncertainty, which he quickly attempted to bite back.

"Come." Was all the man who towered above him cared to say before he grabbed his arm with brutal strength and drug the boy along, still carrying the candle in his free hand. Durer had long sense took his leave, and Guys knew where they were going, they were headed for _that_ room. The one, which held extravigantly-crafted decorations, made of hand blown glass, and candles shaped from the finest wax money could buy. He swallowed hard, Guildias was always in one extreme or the other when he summoned him to that room.

He would either be brutal, unforgiving and angry for some unknown reason, or he would be kind, gentle and open for the same mysterious motives. Guys sighed, he guessed he'd find out when he got there.

A sharp right here then another, up a flight of stairs, which he nearly stumbled over, and then, down several winding corridors and up another. The boy had memorized the way, and could get there in a heartbeat without having to be tugged along. When at last they reached their destination, Guildias opened the door, all but threw the boy inside, and shut and locked it behind them.

While the candle in his hand greedily ate away at the wick he lit another and coldly instructed that Guys get undressed. The boy fought with himself internally as he did so, the same words resounded in his mind each time he was summoned to Guildias like this. It felt so wrong…but there was nothing he could do, there was nothing any of them could do. He thought of his friends here and of his family in the outside world. Tears tore down his face before he could register what was happening. When Guildias finished lighting the array of candles Guys was undressed and standing in the harsh cold, completely exposed.

He wasn't facing him, but Guys could sense Guildias smile, "Good boy." He praised as he embraced him from behind and ran his hands over his chest. He frowned however, as through his gloves he felt the intense cold of Guys skin against his own, each goose bump perfectly defined across his body. "You're cold." He noted; Guys stayed silent, it was all he could do to bring himself to keep breathing.

This was the kind voice, the gentle, soothing one Guildias had used once before. Guys daringly narrowed his eyes to look at the man who brought him closer to his chest, "So very, very cold." He patted the mess of brown locks atop the boy's head. Guys was beginning to worry, if it was sex Guildias wanted, he wished the man would just take him so that it could be over and he could go to sleep.

"Shall I warm you up, Guys?" He rubbed his hands over the boy's body and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing them up and down his exposed back and chest.

"Nng, Ah." Guys moaned in protest at the foreign protrusion abruptly overtaking him as Guildias's finger found its way to his tight entrance, probing around inside him and stroking the sensitive spot, which he'd grown to know so well.

"Do you like that, Guys?" He smirked, "You filthy dog." Guys grimaced as the older man mocked him and tried to twist away from his grasp.

"Oh no you don't. It's cold." Another finger was forced inside him; "You must get warm." Pressing his face to Guys' cheek to see if the heat was rising in them he moved his fingers in and out of the boy.

The brunette's face was still cold, as was every part of him excluding his insides where Guildias had been stroking him. "What?" He sounded slightly shocked as a smile graced his features, "You're not getting aroused?" He stood to full height and turned Guys to face him, "Come now." His eyes where shrouded with the memories of his past, "You won't get warm if you don't let the sensation in." His warm tongue licked the tears away from Guys pale skin as they rolled down his face.

Looking Guildias in the eyes was almost painful, especially when they were so kind and the child in him wanted to beg for him to let him go. Thinking that a man of such a nature would comply to his wishes, he had to force himself to remember who he was dealing with.

"I don't…" He trailed off and fought back his tears, "Don't…" The man's tongue lapped them up and kissed at where they'd fallen in a sloppy, wrongful caress.

"No one will know." He whispered, Guys got the feeling Guildias wasn't talking to him. The man pressed his forehead to Guys', an almost warm smile plastered across his face. He nipped at the boy's ear without restraint and rocked his standing form back and fourth against his chest while chuckling, "No one will know." He whispered, Guys fought away the thought of his voice as it attempted to lull him into a false sense of security.

Guildias kissed the boy's neck and shoulders sloppily and Guys winced, flinching away, "I don't…want this…" He whispered in protest as Guildias relentlessly rubbed his hands over every part of Guys' body in an attempt to warm him.

"You're really not in the mood." His tones were almost bitter now, "Normally it's so easy for you to get off…how ironic." He laughed and hugged the boy closer to him. Guys fought back the uneasy feeling in his stomach at this. "What's wrong, kitten?" Guys fought back the shudder that normally came when he was addressed in such a manor. How he hated that pet name.

"My body hurts." No harm could come from answering honestly, his mind was already in a haze from the intense hunger pains combined with those, which came from the cold what Guys could swear was developing into frostbite.

"I could fix that." Guys could sense the lustful undertone to Guildias's voice, and quickly, though he knew it could be deadly, he changed the subject.

"You're the boy." The words left the child's mouth before he could really even register the thought. At this Guildias went stiff and looked up at him, his eyes danced in a manor, which Guys had not before seen, leaving his expression unreadable.

"What?" His tones were both angry and curious at the same time, Guys wanted more than anything to ignore that Guildias had inquired further as to what he meant, but if he did, it would not help things, only make them worse.

"The boy you told me the story about, who lived here…and had the blind mother…it was you…" Guildias's laughter interrupted him. A hearty, ringing laugh, which came out of no where and ended for nothing.

"How foolish of you to remember such things." He spat, inside he hadn't meant to, not wholeheartedly. It was the first time any of his pets listened to his stories, even Myuca, who he'd grown to love, had forgotten them over time. Part of him hated, and felt threatened by Guys because he was different, but part of him…the bigger part of him, wanted to kiss him for it.

"Yeah…" But before he could explain he felt himself being jerked roughly towards Guildias, who with a strength all his own lifted the boy up and against him.

"Wrap your legs around me and straddle my hips." He instructed, though still exposed Guys did as he was asked quite uncomfortably. He felt Guildias rubbing his back and questioned what the hell was going on, but, as if the man had read his thoughts, he specified a moment later. "When I was cold my Mama did something special for me." Guys swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat upon thinking about what the man might mean. "Would you like to know what she did, Guys?"

"Y-Yes…" He honestly wasn't sure he did.

Guildias chuckled and carried the naked boy out of the room and into one, which was kept locked, one only Guildias held the key to. This room was warm, steamy and soothing, but Guys was too afraid of what it held to do anything more than snap his eyes tightly shut upon entering.

Again, Guildias chuckled at this, "Its good your eyes are shut already, Guys." He said as he knelt on the floor with some difficulty, "Could you have figured it out, I wonder?" Guys felt his heart beating faster in fear and anticipation. "Well then, you're ready, which just leaves me to prepare." He flopped Guys head over his shoulder, so it faced the direction of the door, and the boy struggled to crane his neck to see what awaited him, though he found Guildias's arm was in the way. He gasped in fear, the man was rolling up his sleeves and removing his gloves. He already wanted to beg for mercy, and nothing had even been done to him yet.

"No, no." He warned him gently, "Close your eyes, Guys." The boy complied fearfully, shaking violently in Guildias's hold. "I know you're cold." He said, "Get ready." Guys swallowed and Guildias lowered him into the water of the bath. Guys felt it all around him and realized what kind of room it was. However, a sickening thought came to mind, and he thrashed about to get above the water. Was…was Guildias trying to drown him?

Guildias brought Guys up out of the water, an angry air about him, "You're such a naughty child! Your splashing got me all wet!" He fumed, Guys swallowed hard as Guildias held him to his chest in a powerful grip, twisting and holding his arms behind his back in one wrist. His hand came down on Guys' bottom hard, causing the brunette to cry out, such an act stung worse when he was wet.

"Ah…stop…please…" He found himself begging as four powerful swats came, but then the punishment ceased, and a very wet Guildias proceeded to remove all of his clothing from the waist up. "Don't move, the door is locked, you can't go anywhere." He informed him as he let the boy go to do so, then barely having time to panic, Guys was seized again.

"Please…" He begged, still not understanding that for once, Guildias's intent was not malicious.

"If you're a good boy, I won't give you more." Not giving him time to reply, he laid Guys back in the water, his hands keeping the boy above it, while he splashed some on top of him to keep the part of him that wasn't submerged warm as well. "Do you fear the water Guys?" He asked, the boy shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Then, in order to save himself from any harsh punishment, "Just being under it." Guildias nodded at him and began to hum the same lullaby he had when he had first appeared this way to Guys.

At first, he couldn't understand why Guildias was doing so, and then it came back to him, in a strange, and frighteningly soothing realization, _His mama used to sing him lullabies because he was afraid of the dark. Is he…singing to calm me…?_

Guildias rubbed away the dirt from Guys' body and ran his wet fingers through Guys' hair, cupping water in the hand not supporting the boy at the time and pouring it over the mop of brown locks. Guys couldn't hear the humming as well since his ears were under water, it was muffled, but the rich, deep tones still made him feel comforted and fatigued in the water. He hoped this wasn't the man's intention all along, he hoped he wouldn't leave him here to drown.

He wanted it to stay like this forever, warmth all around him, humming above him, the comfort building up inside of him upon knowing he was in no danger of being hurt. He never wanted it to end. He felt himself falling asleep, he'd subconsciously begun singing the same song Guildias was humming to him before his word faded into blackness.

Above him, Guildias started singing where Guys had left off, and lifting the child out of the water, he smiled.

Ending Notes:

I know you're probably way more than sick of hearing me address Guys as the boy, and the child, but since there were two men I couldn't very well say he.

Probably somewhat OOC, but not terribly.


End file.
